Nach 6 Jahren
by JustFun
Summary: Seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte war Hermine in Draco verliebt. Doch aus 7 Gründen hatte sie nie etwas unternommen. In ihrem 7. Schuljahr beginnen diese Gründe sich aufzulösen. Wird er sich in sie verlieben oder in das andere Mädchen? DM/HG HP/GW
1. Prolog

**Hi Leute! Ich hab die gleiche geschichte nochmal auf englisch unter dem namen "Six years of thinking". Für alle die genau so gern englische geschichten lesen wie ich und für alle die kein deutsch könnnen (solls auch geben^^). Jedenfalls gehört mir weder Harry Potter noch irgendjemand aus seiner welt. Eigentlich gehört mir nichts in dieser geschichte außer der großteil der handlung und ein paar personen. Naja lest, genießt und reviewt! Ernsthaft. Reviewt! Für was sollte ich meine geschichten sonst ins inet stellen?**

Prolog

Wieso lieben Leute Menschen, die sie eigentlich hassen sollten? Wieso konnte man Gefühle nicht beeinflussen? Wie war es möglich, dass man jemanden liebte, der ein Arschloch war und einen wie Dreck behandelte? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen hätten mir sicherlich weitergeholfen. Doch ich kannte sie nicht. Wie war es möglich, dass ich nach verdammten 6 Jahren immer noch in Draco Malfoy verliebt war? Es hatte alles in der ersten Klasse angefangen. Nein, eigentlich war es vor der ersten Klasse gewesen. Es war auf Gleis 9 ¾ gewesen. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, als wäre es bloß ein paar Sekunden zuvor gewesen.

* * *

Das war es also. Gleis 9 ¾. Ich hatte gedacht, das wäre ein schlechter Scherz gewesen, als ich es zum ersten Mal auf dem Ticket, dass mir mit dem Brief zugeschickt worden war, gelesen hatte. Doch nach einiger Recherche hatte ich herausgefunden, dass es dieses Gleis tatsächlich gab und dass man zu ihm gelangte, indem man durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 lief. Und voilà. Hier war ich. Ich sah mich um und beäugte all die Kinder und Jugendlichen, wie sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und ihre Freunde begrüßten. Freunde… kannten sich all die Zauberer denn schon? War ich die Einzige, die niemanden zu kennen schien? Was wenn ich keine Freunde fand? Was wenn diese ganzen Zauberer komplett abgedreht waren? Ich war bisher noch nie einem Zauberer begegnet, also war es doch möglich, dass sie alle verrückt waren. Die vertraute Welle der Panik überkam mich, doch mit einem kräftigen Kopfschütteln schaffte ich es, mich von ihr zu befreien. Ich stand also alleine da und fragte mich, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Von meinen Eltern hatte ich mich schon vor der Absperrung verabschiedet. Ich glaube es war ihnen nicht ganz geheuer durch eine Wand zu laufen. Das Beste war wohl wenn ich mir mal ein Zugabteil suchen würde. Ich schob meinen Kofferwagen den Bahnsteig entlang, vorbei an einer rothaarigen Familie, vorbei an einer dunkelhäutigen Familie, bis ich einen Jungen sah. Er stand da und sprach mit zwei übergewichtigen Jungen. Sein Haar war platinblond und sein Gesicht sah aus wie das eines Engels. Einen Moment lang trafen sich unsere Blicke und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Mein Bauch kribbelte, mein Herz setzte eine Sekunde lang aus und meine Wangen wurden heiß. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er auch schon wieder weggesehen und ich stand völlig hilflos da. Meine Knie zitterten, mein Herz schlug mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit, meine Hände schwitzten. Was war das bloß? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und bat einen Mann, der neben mir stand mir mit den Koffern zu helfen. Der Mann willigte freundlich ein und lud meine Koffer einen nach dem anderen in den Zug. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und warf einen Blick zurück zu dem blonden Jungen, doch er war nicht mehr da. Seufzend stieg ich in den Zug und suchte mir ein vollkommen leeres Abteil, was nicht schwer zu finden war. Irgendwie schaffte ich es meine Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu legen. Ich wollte solange wie möglich von den anderen Verrückten getrennt sein. Obwohl der blonde Junge gar nicht verrückt ausgesehen hatte. Eher gut. Ich lief unwillkürlich rot an und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Was war das bloß für ein komisches Gefühl und woher kam es?

_**Du bist verliebt.**_, sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_So ein Quatsch. Ich bin elf Jahre alt. Elfjährige verlieben sich nicht. Elfjährige finden Jungen eklig._

_**Findest du Jungen denn eklig?**_,fragte die Stimme.

_Nein, das nicht aber…_

_**Du bist eben nicht wie die anderen Elfjährigen.**_

Ich wurde dadurch vor meiner inneren Stimme gerettet, dass sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mädchen in der Öffnung stand.

„Hi. Ist da noch frei?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Natürlich:", antwortete ich freundlich. Das Mädchen schien auch nicht verrückt zu sein. Vielleicht waren Zauberer ja doch wie normale Menschen. Das Mädchen hievte, mit meiner Hilfe, ihre Koffer auf die dafür vorgesehenen Gepäckablagen und setzte sich auf den Platz neben dem Fenster, genau gegenüber von mir.

„Ich heiße Hannah. Hannah Abbott." Sie streckte mir die Hand hin. Ich ergriff sie und sagte:

„Hermine. Hermine Granger."

Das Mädchen begann fröhlich drauf los zu plappern und ich hörte ihr wissbegierig zu. Sie kam aus einer Zaubererfamilie und wusste somit viel mehr über die Zaubererwelt als ich, obwohl ich Bücher über Bücher darüber gelesen hatte, nachdem ich die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass ich eine Hexe war. Schon nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich das Abteil erneut und ein dicker Junge stand vor uns. Im ersten Moment dachte ich es wäre einer der Jungen, die mit dem blonden Jungen auf dem Bahnsteig geredet hatten und ich wurde aufgeregt, weil ich dachte, er würde auch gleich zu uns stoßen, doch dann sah ich, dass er allein war und auch gar nicht einer der Jungen war. Er hatte ein etwas dümmliches Gesicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu den zwei anderen Jungen, die trotz ihres Gewichtes ein gut aussehendes Gesicht hatten.

„I-ist hier… i-ist hier noch… f-frei?", stotterte er. Hannah und ich sahen uns kurz an, dann meinte ich: „Klar, setz dich doch."

Wir halfen ihm seinen Koffer zu verstauen, dann setzten wir uns alle drei.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem er sich nicht selbst vorgestellt hatte.

„Oh, m-m-mein N-name ist N-neville L-longbottom.", sagte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich ohne zu zögern ergriff. „Hermine Granger."

„Hannah Abbott.", meinte Hannah, woraufhin Neville auch ihr die Hand hinhielt. Die ganze Zeit lang, hörte er nicht auf mich anzuschauen, was mir irgendwie Angst machte.

„D-das i-ist ü-übrigens T-Trevor.", meinte er dann, ohne den Blick von mir zu wenden. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die grüne Kröte, die er in der Hand hielt. Als verstünde die hässliche Kröte, was ihr Besitzer gerade gesagt hatte, quakte sie laut. Hannah und ich fingen an zu lachen und Neville stimmte mit ein, den Blick immer noch auf mich geheftet. Er grunzte beim Lachen. Igitt.

Die Tür öffnete sich das nächste Mal kurz nachdem der Zug begonnen hatte zu rollen. Zwei indisch aussehende Mädchen standen in der Tür und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ist hier noch frei?" Sie sagten das so synchron, das wir wieder anfingen zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und sich als die Zwillinge Padma und Parvati Patil vorgestellt hatten, plapperten wir alle in einer fröhlichen Runde außer Neville, der mich mit halb geöffnetem Mund immer noch anstarrte. Freak!

Meine Stimmung war richtig gut, ich hatte nämlich das Gefühl, das wir alle hier gute Freunde werden würden.

Als es langsam dunkel draußen wurde, entschieden wir uns, uns in unsere Schuluniformen umzuziehen, deswegen schickten wir Neville raus.

Als Neville nach etwa zwanzig Minuten zurückkehrte, war er blass und stotterte: „I-ich habe Trevor v-verloren. W-wie k-konnte ich T-trevor verlieren?"

„Was?", fragte ich. „Du hast deine Kröte verloren?"

Er nickte wie in Schock. „E-er i-i-ist wegge-gesprungen als i-ich m-mich in der T-toilette u-umgezogen h-habe." Der arme Junge sah völlig verängstigt aus.

„Schon gut, Neville.", versuchte ich ihn zu trösten. „Ich werde ihn suchen gehen, in Ordnung. Ich finde ihn, versprochen."

Hannah stimmte mir zu und willigte ebenfalls ein mitzusuchen. Da die Patil-Schwestern nicht alleine mit Neville zurückbleiben wollten, wollten sie auch mitsuchen. Also teilten wir den Zug in vier Teile auf und jeder von uns sollte einen Teil durchsuchen. Ich hatte den Teil von Sitzplatz 111 bis 220. Ich lief also bis zu dem ersten Platz meines Teils, gefolgt von Hannah, die im vordersten Teil eingeteilt war. Ich fragte in jedem Abteil nach, ob sie eine Kröte gesehen hatten, doch erfolglos. Ich öffnete die nächste Abteiltür und schluckte. Das Abteil war vollbesetzt. Auf einer Seite saßen ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Junge und zwei dicke Jungen, nein DIE zwei dicken Jungen. Gegenüber von ihnen saßen ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit blonden Locken, blauen Augen und einem äußerst engelhaftem Gesicht, ein hübsches Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und ebenfalls blauen Augen und der Junge mit dem platinblondem, kurzen Haar, grauen wunderschönen Augen und dem schönsten Gesicht, dass ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, dann riss mich der schwarzhaarige Junge aus meiner Trance, indem er genervt sagte: „Ja?"

„Ähmm… ich suche die Kröte von einem Neville Longbottom."

Keine Antwort.

„Ähmm… habt ihr sie gesehen?"

„Wieso sollten wir die Kröte von Longbottom gesehen haben?", giftete die Engelhafte.

„Longbottom?", spuckte der Schwarzhaarige aus, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort. Dann fing er an zu lachen. „Waren das nicht die zwei Idioten, um die sich deine Tante gekümmert hat, Malfoy?", fragte er den Jungen, der anscheinend Malfoy hieß (was ein ziemlich komischer Name war) und der der platinblonde Engel war.

Jetzt jedoch verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem grausamen Grinsen. „Ja."

„Wie auch immer, habt ihr sie jetzt gesehen oder nicht?", wollte ich wissen.

Ein äußerst mädchenhaftes Kichern ertönte. „Was willst du denn mit dem Verlierer Longbottom? Der ist doch ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Es gibt keinen Grund mit so einem zu sprechen außer natürlich, wenn…" Die Stimme des engelhaften Mädchens verstummte.

„Wie heißt du?", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort.

„Hermine. Hermine Granger."

Das Mädchen drehte sich fragend zu ihren Freunden um, doch diese schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Also Hermine, woher kommst du?", fragte sie mich als wäre ich drei Jahre alt.

„Was? Wieso?", wollte ich misstrauisch wissen.

„Sind deine Eltern Zauberer oder…?" Sie grinste teuflisch.

„Nein. Meine Eltern sind Muggel.", antwortete ich.

„Muggel?", spie Malfoy aus, als wäre es das schlimmste Schimpfwort auf Erden. Sechs Augenpaare waren angewidert auf mich gerichtet.

„Warum? Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte ich eingeschüchtert.

„Was so schlimm daran ist?", wiederholte das blonde Mädchen von oben herab. Sie wechselte einige entrüstete Blicke mit ihren Freunden.

„Verpiss dich bloß.", schnauzte Malfoy mich an. Ich verstand nicht. Was war ihr Problem? Doch ich folgte seinem Befehl. Als die Tür hinter mir zugefallen war, stiegen Tränen in mir auf. Ich verstand das einfach nicht. Aber was ich verstand, war, dass es ausgeschlossen war, dass Malfoy jemals für mich fühle würde, wie ich für ihn fühlte. Denn ja, ich fühlte etwas für ihn. Obwohl ich erst elf Jahre alt war und obwohl ich ihn überhaupt nicht kannte.

* * *

Ich hatte weinen wollen, doch im letzten Augenblick hatte ich mich umentschieden. Ich war weiter gegangen und war schließlich zu einem Abteil gekommen, in dem zwei bestimmte Jungen, einer schwarzhaarig einer rothaarig, saßen. Ich war wohl etwas gereizt ihnen gegenüber gewesen, aber schließlich war mir gerade so gut wie mein Herz gebrochen worden.

Ich habe Harry und Ron und nicht einmal Ginny jemals davon erzählt. Das war mein Geheimnis. Ich war in Malfoy verliebt. Ich hatte es aus irgendeinem Grund nie geschafft mich wieder zu entlieben. Er zog mich durch den Dreck, veralberte und verhexte mich und ich giftete zurück und zeigte ihm keine Schwäche, doch sobald ich allein war, weinte ich. Wegen ihm und um ihn. In der dritten Klasse hatte ich all meinen Schmerz herausgelassen. Ich hatte ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nicht weil es mich wütend gemacht hatte, was er damals gesagt hatte, sondern weil es mich wütend machte, dass er mich nicht liebte, mich noch nicht einmal mochte und weil ich so verletzt war. Freilich dachte jeder ich wollte Hagrid und Seidenschnabel verteidigen, doch das war nicht wahr. Ich hatte nicht selbstlos gehandelt sondern selbstsüchtiger als jemals zuvor.

In der vierten Klasse war der Weihnachtsball gewesen und Viktor Krum hatte mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm gehen wollte. Ich hatte ja gesagt. Weil, der mit dem ich eigentlich gehen wollte mich niemals fragen würde und ich nicht alleine hingehen wollte und weil ich insgeheim hoffte ihn damit eifersüchtig zu machen und ihn dazu zu bringen sich einzugestehen, dass er mich liebte. Das hatte offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. Er hatte mit irgendeinem megaheißen Flittchen getanzt und ich hätte weinen können. Kein Wunder, dass ich an diesem Abend etwas unfreundlich zu Harry und Ron gewesen war, oder? Sie hatten wahrscheinlich sowieso gedacht, ich wäre es wegen ein paar Kommentaren von Ron gewesen. Harry, Ron und Ginny war aufgefallen, dass ich mich anscheinend nie verliebt hatte und mich für keinen Jungen interessierte. Das und der Fakt, dass ich mich ständig mit Ron stritt, hatte sie dazu veranlasst zu glauben, ich wäre insgeheim in Ron verliebt. Als ob. Ron war nett, nur kein Freundesmaterial. Sollten sie doch glauben, was sie wollten.

Was mich dazu gebracht hatte Malfoy immer nur anzugiften und ihm nie meine wahren Gefühle zu offenbaren? Dafür gab es sieben extrem gute Gründe.

1. Malfoy war ein ziemliches Arschloch und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, dass ich mit so jemandem zusammen sein wollte.

2. Ich war ein Schlammblut und Malfoy hasste mich.

3. Malfoy war ein Weiberheld – er würde sich nicht so bald auf nur ein Mädchen beschränken.

4. Selbst wenn ich Reinblüter gewesen wäre und er kein Weiberheld – die halbe Schule stand auf Malfoy, wieso sollte er also gerade mich wollen?

5. Seine Eltern würden so etwas niemals erlauben.

6. Harry und Ron würden so etwas niemals erlauben.

7. Ich war viel zu feige.

Waren diese Gründe extrem gut oder waren sie extrem gut? Trotzdem bereute ich es jeden Augenblick, dass ich es ihm nie gesagt hatte. Doch gleichzeitig wusste ich wieso es so war. Ihr versteht sicher wieso es so ein Schock war, als sich diese extrem guten Gründe langsam in Luft auflösten.

**Das Kapitel ist iwie kurz geraten aba hey: es ist nur ein Prolog! Prologe sind nun mal kurz! Reviewt!**

**=)**


	2. Kapitel 1

**Okay hier ist mein erstes RICHTIGES Kapitel! Noch am gleichen Tag reingestellt wie der Prolog! Ich bin gut! Vieles gehört mir: Eine Xbox 360, eine PSP, eine Katze, viele DVDs, viele Bücher... aber Harry Potter gehört leider nicht dazu! Viel Spaß!**

1. Kapitel

Das 7. Jahr stand vor der Tür. Super. Zugegeben, Schule gefällt mir. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich darauf freute, dass das Jahr anfing. Ich würde unheimlichen Prüfungsstress haben, dazu kamen all die Hausaufgaben, außerdem würde ich von allen angestarrt werden nur weil ich mich etwas verändert hatte und ich würde ihn wieder sehen Wie ich mich verändert hatte? Nun ja meine Haare waren keine komplette Katastrophe mehr. Sie waren immer noch nicht unbedingt schön aber nicht mehr so buschig und unbezwingbar. Sie waren zwar immer noch lockig, nur nicht auf diese Patty-und-Selma-Simpson-Art. Dieses Jahr würde der Alptraum werden. Das Schlimmste kam ja noch: als ich vor ein paar Wochen den Brief mit der Liste der Schulbücher bekommen hatte, hatte etwas gefehlt. Jeder, absolut jeder, hatte erwartet, dass ich dieses Jahr Schülersprecherin werden würde. Ich auch. Wer hätte es auch sonst werden sollen? Ich war die beste Schülerin unseres Jahrgangs, war immer verantwortungsbewusst gewesen, war eine verdammt gute Vertrauensschülerin gewesen und war die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und jeder wusste jawohl, dass er Dumbledores Lieblingsschüler war! Keine Chance, dass jemand anderes diesen Posten bekam. Das hatte ich jedenfalls gedacht. Doch der Brief kam, das Abzeichen fehlte und auch im Brief wurde nichts erwähnt. Wer war Schülersprecherin? Und wieso war ich es nicht? Ich seufzte leise. Harrys und Rons Augen taxierten mich sofort fragend. Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Erstaunlich, dass sie mich überhaupt gehört hatten. Die Große Halle war überflutet von Geräuschen. Hauptsächlich Stimmen von Schülern, die aufgeregt schnatterten, doch auch das Unwetter, das draußen tobte steuerte seinen Teil, im Form von Dezibel, bei. Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die schwere Holztür und Professor McGonnagal trat ein, gefolgt von einigen ängstlich aussehenden Kindern. Sofort legte sich der Lärm in der Halle, einzig das Gewitter schien sich nicht von dem Auftreten der Erstklässler beeinflussen zu lassen.

„Ich werde euch jetzt einen nach den anderen aufrufen. Wenn ihr aufgerufen worden seid tretet ihr vor und setzt euch den sprechenden Hut auf, der wird euch dann in eure Häuser einteilen.", sagte Professor McGonnagal in einem Schwall ohne Luft zu holen. Sie rollte eine Pergamentrolle auf und fing an die Namen aufzurufen. Diese Einteilungen waren inzwischen ziemlich langweilig geworden. Ich war schließlich schon zum siebten Mal dabei, anders als gewisse andere Schüler. Ich warf Harry und Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den sie nicht bemerkten. Irgendwann hatte Professor McGonnagal aufgehört zu reden und Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden er hatte irgendetwas gesagt, dann hatte er geklatscht und das Essen erschien auf den Tellern. Es sah wirklich alles sehr lecker aus, nur hatte ich keinen großen Hunger. Nach ein paar Salzkartoffeln und einem kleinen Stückchen Roast Beef war ich satt. Ron schlang diverse Mahlzeiten gleichzeitig in sich hinein auf eine Art und Weise, die mich mich am Liebsten übergeben lassen würde. Ich sah ihn angewidert an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ernsthaft wie konnten meine Freunde nur glauben, dass ich in ihn verliebt war? Ich wandte mich kopfschüttelnd von ihm ab und sah mich in der Halle um. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf jemanden, den ich den Rest des Tages erfolgreich ignoriert hatte. Malfoy saß am Slytherintisch flankiert von zwei hübschen Mädchen, deren Namen ich nicht kannte. Gegenüber von ihm saß sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini, neben dem Crabbe und Goyle sich genauso aufführten wie Ron. Igitt! Der Rest der Slytherins aß recht kultiviert. Kein Wunder, sie kamen ja alle aus reichen Familien, da war es bestimmt Vorraussetzung Essensmanieren zu besitzen. Blöde Reinblüter! Das Mädchen zu Malfoys Linken beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr woraufhin er lächelte. Sofort stieg Wut und (ich muss es leider zugeben) Eifersucht in mir auf. Ich drehte mich von ihnen weg und sah in eine völlig andere Richtung. Schlimm genug, dass ich nicht mit ihm zusammen war, doch dann musste ich mir doch nicht auch noch so etwas ansehen. Ich wandte mich dem Ravenclawtisch zu. Auch sie aßen anständig. Keine aus dem Mund fallenden Essensreste, kein mit offenem Mund Gerede. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Tisch bis mir auffiel, dass ein Mädchen, ich glaube ihr Name war Amanda Silverstone, Malfoy schmachtende Blicke zuwarf, die er sehr zu meinem Missfallen auch zurückwarf, wenn auch nicht ganz so schmachtend. Ich schloss genervt die Augen und nahm als nächstes den Hufflepufftisch in Augenschein. Auch die Hufflepuffs hatten Tischmanieren. Ein oder zwei Schüler gab es zwar, denen Fett aus dem Mund floss, doch nichts in der Nähe von Ron oder den zwei Slytherin-Schlägern. Als nächstes war der Gryffindortisch im Visier. Igitt! Wieso war gerade mein Haus so unzivilisiert? Die Slytherins waren wie schon gesagt gut und streng genug erzogen worden, dass sie so etwas nicht taten. Die Ravenclaws waren so klug zu wissen, dass das nicht gerade die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen förderte. Die Hufflepuffs waren einfach zu gutmütig und freundlich um diesen Anblick anderen Leuten anzutun. Einzig die Gryffindors benahmen sich wie Schweine. Sie waren edelmütig und mutig, aber das brachte leider überhaupt nichts wenn man mit ihnen am gleichen Tisch sitzen musste. Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherins von oben auf uns herabschauten. Wahrscheinlich waren die Mahlzeiten die einzigen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie uns Gryffindors wirklich mustern konnten und sie urteilten deswegen über uns.

Als ich bemerkte, dass Harry mich beobachtete, sah ich ihn fragend an.

„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte er.

„Dass ich im falschen Haus bin.", stieß ich angewidert hervor und schüttelte meinen Körper zur Verdeutlichung. Harry sah verwirrt den Tisch herunter und lächelte, als er verstand.

„Ich bin auch Gryffindor und ich benehme mich nicht… so."

„Stimmt auch wieder.", musste ich eingestehen. „Und trotzdem…"

Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, dann zeichnete sich Besorgnis auf seinen Zügen ab. „Willst du nichts mehr essen?", wollte er wissen.

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Harry benahm sich manchmal einfach so unglaublich fürsorglich, richtig süß.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nicht wirklich Hunger."

Er ließ das Thema widerstrebend fallen. Langsam wurde ich richtig ungeduldig. Ich wollte endlich wissen wer statt meiner Schülersprecherin geworden war und ich wollte ins Bett gehen. Ich stocherte einige Zeit lang gelangweilt in Kartoffelbrei herum und versuchte nicht dauernd an den Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle zu schauen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir vorkam, stand Dumbledore auf und begab sich zum Podium. Ich rutschte nervös hin und her.

„Bevor ich euch alle entlasse, damit ihr euch eurem Schlaf hingeben könnt, habe ich noch einige Anmerkungen zu machen:", begann er und die Halle verstummte. „Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass alle Produkte der Marke Weasley in Hogwarts verboten sind. Weiterhin möchte ich euch ermahnen den Wald auf diesem Grundstück unter keinen Umständen zu betreten, er heißt nicht umsonst der „Verbotene" Wald. Außerdem freut es mich euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass wir am Ende des Schuljahres einen Ball veranstalten werden um uns alle voneinander vor den Sommerferien zu verabschieden. Freilich werden die meisten sich nach den Sommerferien wieder sehen. Zuletzt ist es mir eine Ehre unsere neuen Schülersprecher vorzustellen."

Ich hielt meinen Atem an. „Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Montague haben dieses Jahr das Vergnügen. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht, ihr dürft jetzt gehen."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Malfoy und Chloe Montague? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Sie waren beide Slytherins, war das überhaupt erlaubt? Chloe warf Malfoy quer über den Tisch das bezauberndste Lächeln zu, das ich jemals gesehen hatte und ihr engelhaftes Gesicht lief rot an als er es erwiderte. Ihre blonden Locken tanzten als sie anfing zu kichern und aufgeregt mit ihren Freundinnen tuschelte. Chloe Montague. Das erste Mädchen, dass mich dafür beschimpft hatte Muggel als Eltern zu haben. Ich schauderte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, ja überhaupt alle Gryffindors mich verwirrt anstarrten. Richtig, sie wussten alle noch gar nicht, dass ich nicht Schülersprecherin geworden war. Sie hatten mich gar nicht danach gefragt, weil es für sie sowieso selbstverständlich gewesen war, dass ich es war. Ich ignorierte die fragenden Gesichter und stand auf. Harry und Ron folgten mir sofort aus der Großen Halle heraus.

„Hermine, es tut mir wirklich Leid.", meinte Harry als wir an der Großen Treppe angekommen waren.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm.", antwortete ich während ich zwei Stufen gleichzeitig nahm. „Es ist ja nicht so als wäre Schule das wichtigste, richtig?"

Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick, der so viel heißen sollte wie: „Klar hat sie Recht aber seit wann weiß sie das auch?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihnen um. „Ehrlich, Jungs. Es macht mir nichts aus. Es ist mir egal." Sie sahen mich zweifelnd an. Mussten sie mich so gut kennen? Konnten sie mir nicht einfach glauben? Ich machte wutentbrannt wieder kehrt und rannte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, bis mir einfiel, dass ich gar nicht das Passwort kannte. Harry und Ron waren mir hinterher gehastet und Harry sagte: „Fortuna Major."

„Woher kennst du das Passwort?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig.

Er grinste. „Hab Colin Creevey vor dem Essen gefragt. Er ist jetzt doch Vertrauensschüler." Ich nickte kurz dann betrat ich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Alles sah aus wie immer. Ich verabschiedete mich von den Jungs, ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und war auch schon im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich mit Harry und Ron am Frühstückstisch und Ron schaufelte Rührei in sich hinein, während Harry und ich wie zivilisierte Menschen aßen. Professor McGonnagal machte bereits ihre Runde am Gryffindortisch, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie zu uns kam. Als es endlich so weit war und sie zu uns gelangte betrachtete sie Ron erst einmal einige Sekunden lang angewidert beim Essen und sagte dann mit ihrer strengen Stimme: „Mr. Weasley, am liebsten würde ich Ihnen für jeden Bissen, den sie an ihrem Mund vorbeiführen 10 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen, doch leider kann ein Haus keine Minuspunkte haben."

Ron bemerkte sie erst jetzt und sah schuldbewusst zu ihr auf.

„Nun denn, hier sind Ihre Stundenpläne.", fuhr sie fort und reichte ihnen drei Pergamente. Ich betrachtete den meinen kurz und war eigentlich recht zufrieden. Ich belegte all die Fächer die ich wollte und hatte trotzdem noch genug Zeit um zu lernen und meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Ron keuchte neben mir lautstark. „So viele Stunden?", fragte er ungläubig. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinüber und beäugte seinen Stundenplan. So viele Stunden waren das doch gar nicht.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Ronald, sind manche Schüler hier um etwas zu lernen.", zischte ich. Er funkelte mich nur an.

„Was habt ihr als erstes?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Doppelstunde Muggelkunde.", antwortete ich.

„Doppelstunde Wahrsagen.", erwiderte Ron.

„Ich auch." Harry grinste breit.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr diesen Schwachsinn immer noch belegt."

Sie zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Harry sah sich kurz meinen Stundenplan an. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen? Wir haben danach alle Zaubertränke.", meinte er.

Ich nickte, Ron stöhnte. Im nächsten Moment ertönte lautstarkes Flügelschlagen und im nächsten Moment flogen hunderte Eulen in die Halle.

Meine Zeitungseule landete vor mir, ich nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und steckte ihr einen Knut in ihren Beutel am Bein. Ich überflog die Titelseite. Ein Drache aus der Gringottsbank war erkrankt. Der arme Drache!. Nach einigen Sekunden landete noch eine Eile vor mir, mit einem Brief am Bein. Ich zog überrascht meine Augenbrauen hoch. Von wem konnte er nur sein? Ich nahm der Eule den Brief ab, sie flog davon, ich öffnete den Brief und las, wobei mir die Kinnlade immer weiter herunterfiel.

* * *

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief weil wir beide, ich und dein Vater, schreckliche Feiglinge sind. Wären wir es nicht, hätten wir dir während der Sommerferien die Wahrheit erzählt und dir keine Lüge vorgespielt. Weil wir es dir aber nicht ewig verheimlichen können, sagen wir dir nun die Wahrheit. Wir werden uns scheiden lassen. Das ist schon beschlossene Sache seit kurz vor den Sommerferien. Es ist einfach so, dass wir uns nicht mehr lieben. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden Freunde bleiben, er wird sich eine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe suchen, damit er dich immer noch in den Ferien sehen kann. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass wir die ganzen Sommerferien lang so getan haben, als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber wir konnten es dir einfach nicht sagen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird wieder gut._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Mum.

* * *

_

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Ich warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und murmelte: „Ja. Also nein… könntest du Professor Burbage sagen, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle?"

Er nickte eifrig und ich stürmte aus der Halle, hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich durchwühlte meinen Koffer bis ich das Buch endlich fand. Ich setzte mich mit ihm auf mein Bett und schlug es auf. Nachdem ich einige Minuten in ihm geblättert hatte, fand ich endlich den Eintrag nach dem ich gesucht hatte. 14. Februar.

* * *

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_Ich habe keine Valentinskarte bekommen. Nicht, dass ich eine erwartet habe, ich habe eher auf eine gehofft. Auf eine von einem bestimmten Jungen. Es war natürlich klar, dass er mir niemals eine solche Karte schicken würde, immerhin hasst er mich. Aber ich habe trotzdem gehofft. Es hat ziemlich wehgetan als alle möglichen Mädchen welche bekommen haben nur ich nicht. In Ordnung ich bin auch nicht ganz leer ausgegangen. Ich habe Karten von Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom und Justin Finch-Fletchey bekommen. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Karte von dem bekommen, von dem ich als einziges eine wollte, obwohl ich es gehofft hatte. Ich werde mich von jetzt an nur noch an das halten was ich weiß. Ich werde nicht mehr hoffen, ich werde nur noch wissen. Ich weiß nur leider, dass ich kaum etwas weiß. Ein paar Dinge weiß ich aber zu 100%iger Sicherheit:_

_1. Draco Malfoy ist ein Arschloch._

_2. Meine Haare werden immer eine Katastrophe bleiben._

_3. Take That wird nie wieder zusammenkommen._

_4. Ich werde mich niemals trauen Malfoy meine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen._

_5. Meine Eltern werden sich niemals trennen._

_6. Ron Weasley wird sich niemals in mich verlieben (er mag mich nicht einmal; er redet nur mit mir weil Harry es tut)._

_Ich bin mir sicher ich werde noch mehr sicher wissen wenn ich älter bin aber vorerst genügt es mir._

* * *

Ich starrte auf den Tagebucheintrag von mir aus der 1. Klasse.

_5. Meine Eltern werden sich niemals trennen…_

Ich hatte diesen Eintrag schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gelesen, ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal an ihn erinnert bis vor ein paar Minuten. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel er mir sofort ein als ich die Nachrichten von der Trennung meiner Eltern bekommen hatte. Wieso fand ich es nicht schlimm, dass meine Eltern sich trennten aber fand es schlimm, dass das was ich in der 1. Klasse „wusste" zum Teil nicht wahr war? Vielleicht fand ich es nicht schlimm weil ich es hatte kommen sehen? War es nicht schon die ganzen Sommerferien lang so gewesen, dass meine Eltern sich gestritten hatten sobald ich aus dem Zimmer gegangen war? War die Liebe in ihren Augen nicht erloschen gewesen? Es war keine Überraschung, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wollten, obwohl es natürlich traurig war. Aber sie trennten sich im Guten, ohne Rosenkrieg. Doch wieso war mir diese blöde Liste, die ich vor sechs Jahren geschrieben hatte, so wichtig? Ich verstand es nicht. Ich betrachtete die Liste erneut. Ein paar der Punkte waren eindeutig überholt.

_1. Draco Malfoy ist ein Arschloch._ Immer noch wahr. Leider…

_2. Meine Haare werden immer eine Katastrophe bleiben._ Meine Haare waren keine Katastrophe mehr. Sie waren einigermaßen okay. Diesen Punkt konnte ich gewissenhaft streichen.

_3. Take That wird nie wieder zusammenkommen._ Das waren sie schon. Ich hatte es in den Sommerferien im Fernsehen gesehen. Take That war wieder zusammen, nur Robbie Williams war nicht mehr dabei. Ich hatte ihn sowieso nie gemocht. Punkt konnte gestrichen werden.

_4. Ich werde mich niemals trauen Malfoy meine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen._ Wohl wahr…

_5. Meine Eltern werden sich niemals trennen._ Offensichtlich falsch. Und gestrichen.

_6. Ron Weasley wird sich niemals in mich verlieben (er mag mich nicht einmal; er redet nur mit mir weil Harry es tut). _Also ich war mir sicher, dass er mich mochte. Doch ob er in mich verliebt war? Möglich. Herausfindbar.

Alles in allem war meine Liste der Dinge, die ich „wusste" ziemlich armselig. Drei der sechs Punkte hatte ich gleich streichen können und einen konnte ich vielleicht bald streichen. Vielleicht. Falls Ron mehr von mir wollte als bloß Freundschaft. Doch wie sollte ich das herausfinden? Ich konnte ja schlecht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen: „Hi. Bist du in mich verliebt?"

Ich konnte auch nicht Harry fragen. Wenn Harry dachte, dass ich in Ron verliebt war, dann konnte er auch Rons Gefühle missverstehen. Also was sollte ich tun? Ich brauchte jemanden Außenstehenden. Jemanden, der Ron und mich nicht kannte und unparteiisch war. Jemanden, dem es egal war, ob wir zusammenkommen würden oder nicht. Luna? Nein. Zu abgedreht und zu parteiisch. Irgendein wahlloser Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw? Nein. Könnte sein, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund wollen würden, dass wir zusammenkommen oder nicht. Wieso hatte ich die ganze Zeit nur eine Person vor Augen? Ich wollte diese Person nicht fragen. Es gab noch zahlreiche andere Möglichkeiten, wieso rief mein Gehirn immer nur einen Namen? Ich wollte Chloe Montague nicht fragen. Zugegeben, sie hatte ziemlich viel Ahnung von solchem Zeug, sie war eines dieser Mädchen, das ständig alle Aktivitäten von Jungen analysierte, besonders von einem platinblonden. Ich könnte jeden fragen, wieso sie?

_**Jetzt frag sie schon!**_, sagte die vertraute Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Wieso?_

_**Jetzt mach schon!**_

_Nein!_

_**Mach jetzt!**_

Es gab absolut keinen Weg mit ihr zu verhandeln, wenn die Stimme in dieser Laune war. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Wieso wollte ich eigentlich wissen, was Ron für mich empfand? Es war mir doch eigentlich egal.

_**Weil du deine Liste abarbeiten willst.**_, antwortete die Stimme.

_Ja klar! Selbst wenn ich diesen Punkt streichen könnte, ich würde danach sowieso nicht weiter kommen!_

Die Stimme schwieg und ich lächelte triumphierend. Darauf hatte sie nichts mehr zu sagen, hmm? Im nächsten Moment merkte ich, dass ich mit einer Stimme in meinem Kopf diskutierte und lief rot an.

Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, lief ich hinunter in die Große Halle und setzte mich gegenüber von Harry und Ron, die bereits da waren.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Ich lächelte breit und strahlend. „Ja." Und das stimmte wirklich. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht kannte, war ich so gut gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, fragte aber nicht weiter. Nach dem Essen gingen wir hinunter in den Kerker. Kaum hatten wir uns Plätze gesucht, betrat Professor Snape den Raum. Wir sollten diese Stunde in Partnerarbeit einen Liebestrank brauen. Meine leichteste Übung. Professor Snape teilte die Gruppen ein und tat es natürlich so, dass es uns Gryffindors so viel störte wie nur möglich. Dra-Malfoy war mit Harry eingeteilt, Ron mit Crabbe und ich mit… Chloe? Sollte das ein Scherz sein? So viel Zufall konnte es doch nicht geben.

_**Schicksal.**_, sagte die Stimme.

_Halt die Klappe!_

Ich nahm meine Tasche und ging zu Chloes Platz hinüber. Wortlos ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl neben ihr fallen und schlug das Buch auf Seite 324 auf. Der Liebestrank.

„Du weißt doch alles, oder?", hörte ich Chloes glasklare Stimme schließlich flöten.

Ich sah sie nur verwirrt an.

„Also ich habe mich gefragt… Kann man einen Liebestrank auch verdünnen? Damit die Wirkung nicht ganz so stark ist?" Ich meinte gesehen zu haben, wie sie Malfoy, der gerade damit beschäftigt war heftig mit Harry zu streiten, einen schnellen Blick zuwarf. Sie wollte ihm doch nicht etwa einen Liebestrank unterjubeln, oder? Sie waren seit Jahren befreundet und ich hatte zwar immer gewusst, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie dafür ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde.

„Ich dachte ihr wäret nur Freunde…", antwortete ich als würde es mich gar nicht interessieren. Sie funkelte mich böse an.

„Du weißt gar nichts, Schlammblut.", keifte sie.

Ich zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und holte die Zutaten aus dem Schrank, die wir brauchten.

Der Trank gelang mir eigentlich sehr gut. MIR. Chloe saß die ganze Zeit nur neben mir, schaute nachdenklich in die Luft und seufzte ab und zu mal. Als der Trank genauso pink blubberte wie er sollte, fasste ich mir ein Herz und sagte: „Ich helfe dir dabei etwas von dem Trank zu stehlen und ihn etwas zu verdünnen, wenn du mir eine Frage beantwortest." Chloe sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sofort fielen mir die vielen Male ein, in denen sie sich über mein Aussehen und meine Herkunft lustig gemacht hatte. Angefangen: an dem Tag im Zug; geendet: niemals.

„Schieß los."

„Du musst sie mir aber ehrlich beantworten. Keine Beleidigungen, kein Sarkasmus. Und du darfst mit niemandem darüber reden, in Ordnung?" Sie nickte langsam.

„Also… denkst-du-Ron-ist-in-mich-verliebt?", sprudelte ich heraus.

„Was?", fragte sie genervt. Sie hatte mich nicht verstanden. Na toll. Jetzt würde ich es noch einmal wiederholen müssen. Was hatte ich mir überhaupt dabei gedacht? Sie würde Malfoy einen Liebestrank untermischen und das nur dank meiner Hilfe. Er würde sich in sie verlieben, wenn auch nicht wirklich, aber meine Chancen bei ihm würden dadurch noch weiter abfallen. In den Minusbereich. Außerdem war sie eine meiner schlimmsten Feindinnen und ich fragte sie so eine Frage. War ich jetzt vollkommen verrückt?

„Als Außenstehende… denkst du Ron ist in mich verliebt?"

Sofort hellte sich ihre Miene auf. „Oh du bist in ihn verliebt, ist es nicht so?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Da kam das tratschende Slytherinmädchen in ihr raus.

„Oh das ist wunderbar! Und ich dachte schon… das hört sich jetzt wahrscheinlich total lächerlich an aber ich dachte schon, du wärst in Malfoy verliebt." Sie kicherte unkontrolliert, als wäre dieser Gedanke total abwegig.

„Ähm… nein! Ich bin nicht in Ron verliebt und werde es auch niemals sein, danke." Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es mich extrem sauer, wie sie reagiert hatte. Okay, sie war zum ersten Mal halbwegs freundlich zu mir (war sie etwa immer nur gemein zu mir gewesen, weil sie befürchtet hatte, ich könnte in ihren Malfoy verliebt sein?) aber es war definitiv nicht das was ich hatte hören wollen.

„Hör zu. Der einzige Grund weswegen ich dich frage ist weil ich finde, dass ich das Recht darauf habe zu wissen, wenn sich einer meiner besten Freunde in mich verliebt hat. Würdest du das nicht auch wissen wollen?" Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Jungen hinüber, der Harry gerade ein Brett über den Schädel zog. Dann sah sie mich wieder an und ich konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie verletzt war. Sie nickte.

„Ich werde niemals mit ihm zusammenkommen, ich möchte es nur wissen, in Ordnung? Und ich kann ihn ja schlecht einfach selbst fragen."

Sie nickte erneut. „Okay. Ich werde dir deine Frage wahrheitsgetreu beantworten und ich werde es niemandem weitererzählen. Dann hilfst du mir mit dem Liebestrank?"

Ich nickte.

„Okay. Also es ist ja wohl so was von offensichtlich, dass er in dich verliebt ist. Das weiß doch jeder. Wenn ich sagen müsste seit wann, dann würde ich sagen, seit der 2. Klasse. Muss ihm wohl irgendwie gefallen haben, dich als Katze zu sehen. Steht dir auch besser als das hier."

„Keine Beleidigungen.", ermahnte ich sie.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr fort. „Ja, Granger. Er ist definitiv und hundert Prozent in dich verliebt. Jetzt hilf mir mit dem Trank bevor Snape etwas merkt."

Ich zauberte eine Phiole herbei und ließ etwas von der pinken Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel vor uns verschwinden. So, dass die Phiole halb voll war. Dann richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte: „Merisanto." Sofort bildete die Flüssigkeit Bläschen und schwoll schließlich auf ihre doppelte Menge an. Ich steckte Chloe, die mich bewundernd beobachtete, das Fläschchen zu.

„Wieso willst du den Trank eigentlich verdünnen?", wollte ich wissen, während ich etwas Trank in ein weiteres Fläschchen füllte, das ich danach zum Pult bringen wollte.

„Ich will nicht, dass er sich wie ein kompletter Idiot verhält."

„Malfoy – ein kompletter Idiot? Neiiiiiiin. Unmöglich.", meinte ich sarkastisch. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Er soll noch der Selbe sein, er soll bloß Gefühle für mich haben."

„Aha." Wieso half ich diesem Mädchen dabei den Jungen, den ich liebte, in sich verliebt zu machen? Ich mochte sie ja noch nicht einmal!

Ich brachte das Fläschchen zu Professor Snapes Pult und er musterte es kritisch. Er versuchte einen Fehler zu entdecken. Da konnte er lange suchen.

Als ich zurück zu unserem Tisch ging ertappte ich Chloe dabei wie sie Malfoy anstarrte. Ernsthaft mal: Wie könnte ich jemals eine Chance gegen dieses engelhafte Mädchen haben? Sie sah absolut perfekt aus. Blonde, gelockte Haare, die ihr bis über die Schulter reichten. Die wunderschönsten, strahlend blauen Augen, die ich jemals bei einem Mädchen gesehen hatte. Klare Haut, zierliche Gesichtszüge, gepflegte Fingernägel, einen unglaublichen Körper. Alles an ihr war perfekt. Bestimmt rasierte sie sich sogar im Winter die Beine. Sie war einfach makellos. Selbst ihre Stimme war glockenklar und engelsgleich. Klar, um ihren Charakter konnte man sich streiten aber welchen Jungen interessierte schon der Charakter eines Mädchens? Solange sie nicht zu dumm war um eine Speisekarte zu lesen war es ihnen doch egal!

„Weiß er, dass du ihn magst?", fragte ich das perfekte Mädchen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso sagst du es ihm nicht einfach? Ihr seid doch befreundet!"

Sie sah mich entgeistert an, als wäre ich komplett verrückt. „Malfoy sagen, dass man ihn mag? Das kommt ungefähr den Worten „Komm lass uns einen One Night Stand machen!" gleich."

Sie übertrieb. Natürlich übertrieb sie. Malfoy war vielleicht ein Frauenheld, aber er zog doch nicht alles was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist in sein Bett, oder? _Oder_? Sie kannte ihn besser, ihr Schlafraum war nur ein paar Schritte von seinem entfernt. Sie meinte das doch nicht ernst oder? Ein Blick auf ihre frustrierte Miene verriet mir: doch, sie meinte es ernst. Arschloch! Malfoy war ein Arschloch!

„Wieso stehst du überhaupt auf ihn?"

Dieses Mal sah sie mich sogar noch entgeisterter an. „Wieso ich auf Malfoy stehe? Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht die Gründe wegen dessen alle Mädchen auf ihn stehen? Er sieht so unglaublich gut aus, so gut, dass es schon fast wehtut ihn anzusehen. Diese Muskeln… und dieses Haar… und dieses Gesicht…" Okay, sie schweifte eindeutig ab. Im nächsten Moment fing sie sich wieder. „Außerdem ist er wirklich intelligent. Er hat so gute Noten obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht anstrengt. Wenn er sich etwas anstrengen würde, dann wäre er so was von an der ersten Stelle in unserem Jahrgang." Ich schnaubte auf. „Dazu kommt auch noch, dass er unglaublich witzig und offen ist. Man kann sich einfach so gut mit ihm unterhalten. Okay, er ist manchmal ein bisschen beleidigend und vielleicht auch etwas eingebildet aber das ist alles Teil des Charmes!"

Dieses Mädchen hatte eindeutig Probleme. Okay, ich war auch in ihn verliebt aber ich wusste nicht wieso. Dieses Mädchen war so geblendet, dass sie nur seine guten Eigenschaften sah und seine schlechten einfach ignorierte.

Die Minuten vergingen ohne dass wir uns noch weiter unterhielten, dann fragte Chloe schließlich: „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „15 Minuten?", schätzte ich. Ja, ich war außergewöhnlich schnell fertig geworden mit unserem Trank. Alle anderen Paare schnippelten noch irgendwelche Wurzeln und arbeiteten angestrengt an ihrem Trank und wir saßen bereits seit 20 Minuten einfach nur rum.

„Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten ging sie hinüber zu Harrys und Dracos Tisch. Ich starrte ihr einige Sekunden lang ungläubig nach, dann entschied ich mich ihr zu folgen. Sobald ich an den Tisch getreten war, puffte eine grüne Wolke aus dem Kessel der beiden Feinde auf.

„Verdammt, Potter! Konzentrier dich!", grollte Dra-Malfoy.

„Vielleicht würde ich das ja wenn du nicht nur daneben sitzen und jeden meiner Schritte bemäkeln würdest.", fauchte Harry zurück.

„Aber wo würde da der Spaß bleiben?" Malfoy grinste breit und gemein. Chloe kicherte neben mir. War das etwa der Humor, den sie so angepriesen hatte?

„Hey Coco."

1. Malfoy schien gerade erst aufgefallen zu sein, dass wir beziehungsweise _sie_ neben ihm stand/en.

2. Er nannte sie Coco? Ernsthaft? Das passte ja so gar nicht zu ihr! Und es war viel zu niedlich um aus seinem Mund zu kommen.

„Hey Drake.", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Könnte es sein, dass ihr Hilfe braucht?"

Drake? Drake? Ernsthaft? Konnte das hier noch unwirklicher werden?

Er nickte „Potty hier könnte Hilfe gebrauchen."

Harry funkelte ihn schäumend vor Wut an.

„Granger, kannst du das machen? Er ist immerhin dein Freund, nicht meiner.", säuselte Chloe, alias Coco, alias die falscheste Schlange auf Erden. Einen Moment lang wollte ich mich weigern, doch dann sah ich wie überfordert Harry war und bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte ich also damit zu retten was noch zu retten war, während Dra-Malfoy und Chloe sich über uns lustig machten und ihre Witze rissen. Zugegeben, einige hätten ganz witzig sein können, wären sie nicht über uns gewesen. Ich ertappte mich einmal dabei, wie ich auf einen Witz auf Harrys Kosten lächelte.

**Reviewt!!!**


End file.
